Little Lion Man
by brilliantmemories
Summary: "Father would never approve…" A conversation turns into something a little more. Derby & Bif, slash, oneshot.


**A/N:** Hi! I'm not dead, I'm still writing and I wrote this [1 month ago] because I was just reminded of how much I love Derby/Bif, how they'll always have a place in my heart. Anyways, here, to anyone who still loves this pairing and my writing!

* * *

><p>Derby has it all; he has money, he has a wife ready for him once they were the legal age and he has his wits about him.<p>

Bif sighs as he looks at the man walk into the boxing room's change room. The redhead is sitting down on a bench, sweating and breathing heavily, as he had gone at the punching bag for at least an hour. He needs to impress Derby or else he feels that he'll be thrown aside like yesterday's trash. Because he knows that he doesn't have a reserved spot in Derby's life in the future.

"You do know that the championship is in a month, yes?" Derby's words are curt and Bif doesn't look at him as he rubs his neck, towel slightly damp as he drops it on his thigh.

"Yes, I do." Their words echo and Bif fidgets as he feels Derby's ice cold gaze focused on him. They're alone and Bif knows that Derby knows. He can say anything, do anything – and nobody would know. The thought of being completely alone with Derby raises hairs along the back of his neck. It's not like it's the first time but here, in Bif's sanctuary of the boxing club's change room, somewhere Derby rarely intrudes, it feels different.

"You look weak out there. Pathetic, almost, Bif. I expect to see passion, a desire to _win_. I will not have your name tarnished-"

"You won't?" Bif looks up and he's surprised. Has Derby spoken honest and sincere words?

"You interrupted me. Don't ever do that again." Derby snaps as he rolls his eyes and Bif can tell he's already growing impatient. The Preppy clique leader's arms are crossed over his chest and Bif can see that his fingers are flexing due to aggravation , a small habit that the right hand man has noticed over the past few years. "I will not have your name tarnished _because _it's so close to mine. Our families are practically connected and if your name brings in bad word of mouth, well, you can say goodbye to the Harringtons."

"And you don't want that to happen, right?"

"Of course I don't! You're my right hand man. I don't believe there's a better Prep here with a right hook as good as yours. Now hurry up and get dressed, I want to go shopping."

Bif stands up and grins. "Do you really mean what you've just said?" He watches Derby carefully and drinks in every inch of him. His flawless golden blonde hair, his piercing ice cold blue eyes, his plush lips and his jaw line, _oh God that jaw line_. Bif licks his lips as he turns around, avoiding Derby's bored gaze, and grabs his slacks and Aquaberry sweater. For a moment, he's scared because he thinks he picked the same sweater that Derby is wearing this minute. And he knows how Derby feels about those kind of things; he'll get upset and storm off, thinking that his right hand man is trying to copy him. He doesn't, he honestly doesn't – it's just that he tries to go for the plain things so he doesn't outshine Derby.

Even Derby looks fabulous in something plain. Bif sometimes feels a little jealous about it.

"Hurry up, we haven't gotten all day. I heard Hopkins is making advances on Pinky – and that she's letting him do… Ugh. I do not even want to think about it. For all I care, he can have her. It's high school, who am I to care what she does?" Bif hates it when Derby changes the subject but he hears something wrong in Derby's tone in his last few words. He does care. Or at least, he's upset Pinky is moving onto Jimmy. Because all he wants is someone to himself, without any distractions or hesitance; someone that he can control and keep loyal with his head games.

Bif has been waiting years to become that person and he feels each day ticking by as time wasted.

"Derby, I need to find passion." He's not even thinking about what he's doing or saying. His boxing shorts are on the floor and his t-shirt is beside him and he's standing in front of Derby, half naked.

"Clearly you do. Find a girl, take her out. Use the lighthouse clubhouse for the night, just clean up after yourself. _Please_."

"Derby…"

"Last time I walked in there, the place was a downright mess. Disgusting. I got word that Hopkins had been in there with one of our Preps. Without a doubt, I believe it was Gord. He's slept with more people than I can count."

"Derby."

"Bif, just do what you have to do. I just need you to win this-" And he's cut off as he's shoved against a locker and there's a loud clanging noise as his eyes go wide. Derby is completely caught off guard as he feels Bif's rough right hand against his cheek and his other on the leader's waist. Their bodies are close enough that Derby can feel the static between his clothes and Bif's exposed skin and it's sending tingles down his spine.

"Get away." Derby growls but his knees are growing weak as he tries to pull away. But Bif has him pinned and he'll be damned if he lets him go.

"You have no clue how long I've waited for you. Ever since day one, Derby. You'll never know what I went through, watching you and her through the years. It's hurt and damn it, I think I've deserved this." Bif is more surprised than anything when Derby closes his eyes and he grabs Bif's shoulders, forcing him into a hard kiss. Bif's stomach flips and his head goes light and he feels like he's about to pass out. But he snaps back into it and pushes Derby roughly against the lockers, kissing him back as he opens his mouth slightly, groaning as he feels Derby's wet tongue glide against his lower lip. Tilting his head slighty, Bif slides his hands down Derby's sides as he slowly slips his own tongue into his friend's mouth, his heart hammering as he feels Derby suck on it lightly, emitting noises he never thought he'd hear the man make.

"D-Derby…" Bif's lips are trembling as the blonde pulls back, a sly grin tugging at the corners of his mouth as he reaches forward and grabs Bif through his briefs. His hand squeezes and Bif bucks his hips, completely caught off guard and he feels all his emotions and desires bubbling to the top.

"The bar. Now. Everyone's gone." Derby growls playfully as he pulls away from Bif and leaves the locker room faster than Bif can move to get his slacks on. He's dressing as quick as he can because he's curious as to why Derby wants to move to the bar. There's hardly anything comfortable in there. But it was warmer at least. The locker room was freezing and Bif shakes as he pulls his sweater over his head. He doesn't even bother to slip on his shoes as he leaves everything behind, almost running to the bar doors. He opens them and slips in, closing the set behind him and sets up the bar so nobody can intrude.

Sitting on the couch is Derby, his legs spread and arms out wide, hands grabbing the back edge of the sofa. His sweater is rumpled, his dress shirt is unbuttoned slightly and his hair is a complete mess.

"You look so gorgeous right now." Bif grins as he strides over to the Prep and Derby laughs.

"Shut up. I didn't bring you up here to talk." And Bif complies and swoops down on Derby, pinning him tightly to the cough. He's taller, larger and stronger and he feels Derby squirm underneath him as he presses his knee between the smaller man's legs. Without hesitance, Bif's hands slide up Derby's shirt and he doesn't hear any complaints from the man. His skin is hot and smooth and Bif isn't surprised – only the most expensive of body creams go on his skin. To Bif's surprise, he feels Derby's fingers dig into his neck, his fingernails leaving white marks before they fade to red. The redhead kneads his knee against Derby's groan and he hears him moan; already, he can feel how hard he is. How much he wants it.

Somehow, he manages to get on top of Derby and pin him down on the smooth leather couch. Bif never suspected that he'd get Derby on his back with his face flushed that shade of red and it turns him on more than anything to how embarrassed Derby is about it all. How noticeable his hard on is through his slacks, how he's already breathing heavily and how he wants Bif to kiss his lips raw. His right hand man grabs the insides of his thighs and spreads his legs, only to the point where he hears the threads in Derby's trousers begin to tear. He moves between him and as softly as he can, he runs his hand against Derby's length-

"_Ah!_"

Bif smirks as he trails his fingers to Derby's belt and starts to undo it.

"Stop!" Derby's hands shoot down and grab Bif's, his eyes begging for the older man to listen. "Not… not now. Not on our first time like this. Christ, Bif. I don't want _this_… you and I… to be over quickly."

"It's a 'you and I' now? I'm your boyfriend?" And Bif suddenly forgets that just a minute ago, he wanted to fuck Derby senseless, to hear him scream his name. He's happy. Extremely happy.

"No! Well… No. I mean… I…" Derby's tongue fails to serve him as he stares up at Bif, who is all smiles. "… Stop smiling like that." Derby frowns, wiggling slightly as he sits up slightly, propping himself up on his elbows.

"Why? I'm glad. I'm _happy_." Bif leans over Derby and kisses him, soft at first. Soft enough that he feels Derby growing impatient once again and he almost laughs, but he doesn't want to stop kissing Derby. He wants his lips on his for as long as he can go without any interruptions. When he feels Derby begin to move away, he moves with him and he kisses him harder, poking his tongue for entrance. Derby complies without reluctance as he gasps, running his own tongue against Bif's and grinds against him, all hormones coming back in a giant wave.

"Let's cuddle." Bif grins, his lips still against Derby's as he nips at the corner of his lips, kissing him over and over again with short pecks.

"Cuddle? Are you bloody well mad?" Derby sighs with exasperation as he looks at the goof on top of him. He's smiling and his green eyes are so friendly and the way he's hunched over him means he's ready to protect him if anything happens.

"Perhaps. But like you said, let's take this slow."

Derby snorts and groans, almost at the same time as he begins to move over but Bif merely switches their positions. Now Bif's lying on his fact and he has Derby, weightless, on top of him. Tense, Derby's not really sure how to position himself but he relaxes, he lets himself fall into place against his right hand man.

"Father would never approve…" Derby mumbles into Bif's shirt as he shifts slightly, causing Bif to wrap his arms around him, rubbing his back soothingly.

"He never has to know."


End file.
